


Inquisitive, Not Inquisitor

by ArellasMercy (askarella)



Series: The Warrior Women Who Saved Thedas [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU: Coryphyus stayed dead, AU: no Inquisition, Background Lavellan/Josephine, Bull's Chargers, Cameos, Canon Trans Character, Cultural Differences, Cunnilingus, Dalish is a good friend, Dorian is a Good Friend, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Character, background Lavellan/Cassandra, cinnamon roll trevelyan, past infedility, slight angst, sylvan Cole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Evelynne Trevelyan always knew that she was short and slight for a Free Marcher, but she never expected her mother's infidelity to be the cause. This shatters her wold, as does her mother's urging for her to seek out her father's clan. And when the Mercenary band paid to escort her there arrives, she doesn't expect the turn that her life will take. Along her journey's road she finds love, friendship, adventure, and herself. Summary isn't too good, I promise that the fic is better. Chapter 8 is filler, focuses on side-pairings and slight foreshadowing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter the First

Evelynne Trevelyan sat in the courtyard of her family’s summer home, the wind blowing gently in her hair, a hardened expression on her gentle face as she refused to look her mother in the eye.  The older woman sighed, her eyes trained on her child. “Surely this did not come as a shock…”

                Evelynne laughed bitterly. “Of course it does Mother!” She stood up, walking to an elfroot plant and petting a leaf from it. “How was I to know that the Elven Keeper that would come to visit and play with me every year until he died was my actual father?” She was angry, and sad, and conflicted. “But now a lot of things make sense… my lack of substantial breasts, my height, the color of my hair…”

                “Your father… the man you believed to be your father, rather… he still loves you, and he will always think of you as his child…” Evelynne’s mother explained calmly, watching her child. “My dearest girl, you have a choice now… since you failed to procure any suitors from the Conclave, you have the option to seek an elven suitor- to, to go to Zathrian’s clan and make a life with his people!”

                “It’s not an option, is it mother?” Evelynne whipped around to glare at the woman. “It is either go to his clan or go to the Chantry and live as a Sister until I am old and become a Revered Mother!” She pulled a fig off of a nearby tree and bit into it violently. “And even if the Templars and the Mages are at peace now, I do not wish to waste my life in the Chantry, surrounded by the sick and the weary and dusty old books!”

                “Then I will make the arrangements posthaste.” Her mother smiled gently, walking to Evelynne and kissing her on the top of her head. “I will hire the best mercenaries possible to take you to the Clan, and give you a letter explaining who you are.” She walked to the front door of the villa, “And Evelynne… dinner is at nightfall.”

                Once her mother was out of sight, the girl ran off into the woods, unleashing the full force of her tears, golden hair behind her like a trail of flame. She ran for what seemed like hours, finally collapsing against a tall oak tree. She sobbed and cried and screamed until she was hoarse and sore and hurting, and even then she cried in small whimpers.

                “Why does this child cry, this child that has come running by?” A creaking a deep voice asked as the tree she was resting against shook. “Whatever could be the matter, what has caused their heart to shatter?”

Evelynne sniffed. “I… the man who I thought was my father was not…” She explained, “And an elf who had spoiled me when I was young… he… he was my father… he was my father and he never told me…”

                The voice let out a heavy sigh, and Evelynne felt herself be picked up and cradled by the branches of the tree she was at the roots of. “Little girl, one can never predict what events shall unfurl.”

                “You… the voice… you’re the tree?” She realized, looking up to see what looked vaguely like a face in the bark. “How is this possible?”

                “I am a spirit of Compassion inside of a tree; yes that is what has become of me” The tree clarified.

                “Oh…” She was a bit in awe, “I am sorry for crying on you… I just… needed to let it all out.”

                “Sometimes letting it all out, is what is needed to best a sadness bout.”


	2. Chapter 2

Iron Bull sat in a Tavern, his boys scattered around the place with differing drinks and Dalish sitting by his side. The elf was deep in conversation with an older human woman with the blackest hair he had ever seen, her voice lilting in slow Elven. The woman caught him eyeing her and rolled her amber eyes before returning to focus on the elf.

                Iron Bull got bored after the second hour of this and stood up to go flirt with the cute redheaded serving girl who just got off of her shift. “Chief, we’ve agreed to terms just now, you can chase skirts in a moment.” Dalish chided him, a hand gripping his belt to stop him. “Lady Trevelyan here has agreed to pay us a very generous monthly rate to take her daughter around South Thedas and then to my old Clan, at which point the girl will no longer be our responsibility.”

                The human woman coughed softly to get his attention before looking Bull in the eye, her amber eyes sharp and protective like a Hawke’s. “Evelynne is my youngest child, and not educated in many practical things beside gardening and knitting… but she has trained herself in using large two-handed weapons behind my back, and she can hold her own in a fight. She is passionate and kind and loving, and…” The woman sighed once before continuing, “All I want is for her to see the world and have an adventure like her idol, like the Hero of Ferelden… and if she finds friendships along the way and wishes to join you in your crew, I would not object, so long as she is able to retrieve what her father left for her.”

              Iron Bull laughed at that “Alright Lady…” He ruffled Dalish’s hair, an action that she scoffed at. “Give us the details”

                The woman looked him square in the eye as she told him about her daughter. She was, apparently, short for a human but tall for an elf. She was soft-spoken and prone to crying in silence, thoughtful, emotional, and brave.  Her hair was the only thing she liked about herself, and it was long and the color of gold left in the sun to soften. Iron Bull thought that all of this was probably just the doting words of a mother.

                He fully expected this “Evelynne” girl to be of average height, of average disposition, and with straw-colored hair at about breast length. Once the woman left it was late and the Qunari had no energy to go chase skirts, so he retired to his room in the inn, the rest of his men sleeping in a pile on the bed. He chuckled softly at that before gently lifting them up to sleep on the bottom of the pile.

                His lieutenant Krem’s head was closest to his face and he laughed at the man’s drooling mouth before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

\--

Iron Bull awoke to hear Krem cursing under his breath as Dalish tightened his binder, the nugskin apparatus creaking and groaning under the stress. “Krem, I think you’re in need of a new one” Dalish informed him sadly. “You went through another growth spurt in the chest area, I’m afraid.”

                Krem groaned in misery. “Dalish, please tell me that you’re lying… please…” The man ran his hands through his hair. “We can kill more nugs next time we find a cave, that’s not an issue, but another growth spurt? That’d be horrible…”

                Dalish laughed gently, tying off the binder in the back as best she could. “Don’t worry Krem, you should be about done growing, right?” the Elf nodded at Bull as he stood up and pulled on fresh pants. “You’ll be fine, Krem.”

                Krem sighed and nodded at Bull. “Hey Chief. Everyone’s already downstairs and getting some food before we go off to that Noblewoman’s house to pick up her kid.” Krem pulled on his shirt and trousers as he spoke, Dalish sitting in the chair beside him and polishing her “bow”. “Dalish says she knew the girl, says her clan used to visit her until their Keeper died. Says this girl is as sweet as they come… so don’t make her go crying back to mommy, we need the coin from this job.”

                Bull laughed. “Yeah, yeah, I know Kreme de la Krem…” He rubbed the back of his head casually. “I’ll meet you downstairs…”

               "Wait!" Dalish called out suddenly, taking a roll of canvas out of her bag. "This was for us, to show us what Da'len looks like now... also I am to send it ahead of us to the Clan."

              Bull took the canvas and unrolled it. "Oh..." Was all he could say. "Do you think she actually looks like this?"

              "Sir, I do." Dalish grinned from ear to ear. "There's as much likelihood that this is inaccurate as there is that I am truly an archer."

              "...oh..."

                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! See that art? I made it. You can watch the speedpaint here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-yljP5sqKM


	3. Chapter 3

Evelynne knelt in the vegetable garden, up to her elbows in dirt as she helped the servants pull weeds out of the fruit tree saplings’ space. She knew that she would be scolded for not awaiting the mercenary company that would take her to her new home, but she so loved the feeling of the warm dirt in her hands and under her fingernails. Her Compassion-spirit friend watched her as a few male servants transplanted him into the garden, and for a moment the girl let herself forget the new direction that her life was about to take.

But the moment was gone as soon as she heard a half-familiar and husky voice call out to her. “Da’len!” A shadow moved over Evelynne and a hand slapped her on the back. “Long time no see!”

Evelynne looked up, surprised to hear the term of endearment. “Falon?” She asked, puzzled, looking at the other person. She was an elf, pale with white hair and grass-green Vallaslin, her smile crooked and relaxed; with a jolt, she recognized the woman.  “Falon! Friend!” She searched her mind for the woman’s name, but it evaded her, ten years having passed since they had seen one another.

“The one and only!” The elf grinned, patting Evelynne gently on the head. “Chief! I found her!” She called out. “Just call me Dalish, Da’len- everyone else does… the Chief will have a nickname for you soon enough.”

“Who…?“ Evelynne’s voice trailed off as an impossibly tall man entered the garden. He had horns like the dragons in the picture books that her sister read to her, an eyepatch, and muscles unlike any she had ever seen, and she internally wept at his beauty. “… hello…” She whispered, looking up at him once he was in front of her, still kneeling in the dirt.

Iron Bull looked down at the girl and thanked whatever deity existed for his Ben-Hassrath training; otherwise he would have been swept off of his feet. Her portrait did her an injustice- it in no way captured the sweet aura she exuded, or the apparent softness of her skin, or the awe in which her eyes took in the world. The only words his mind could supply were “she could become Kadan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was meant to have art but her face was being difficult and too-round


	4. In Which Bets Are Made

It took Evelynne about an hour to get cleaned up and dressed in her traveling clothes, and to say her goodbyes. She hugged her spirit friend before she left, and mounted the Fereldan Forder that her mother had bought for her to ride.

As they travelled under the midday sun, Dalish introduced her to the rest of the Chargers. There was another elf, a dwarf, and a few humans. Dalish seemed closest with the human she called Krem; he was a striking man with a nice face and a rough yet soothing voice, and Evelynne liked him immediately.

The elf slightly intimidated Evelynne. Her name was Skinner and she grinned eerily at her and made Evelynne feel exposed… the dwarf, Rocky, he was fun. He made jokes about explosions and mining for gold as pure as her hair, and he put her at ease.

They rode for hours at a leisurely pace, and Evelynne spent a good deal of that time admiring The Iron Bull. His back was broad and muscled and scarred, and his horns were downright glorious, as was he. Dalish caught her looking and gave her a knowing grin, at which point Evelynne turned crimson.

As the sun set, the Iron Bull slowed his mount until he was riding beside her. He caught a lock of her hair as it fluttered in the slight breeze caused by the riding, the strands soft to the touch and almost red in the dying light of the sun. “You should probably braid this stuff, or at least cut it- it’ll get in the way during a fight.” He grinned at her confused look. “Oh, I know you can fight, Da’len- you have the muscles of a budding warrior, and callouses on your hands to match.” She was lovely even when scowling, he decided.

“Don’t tell my mother…” She asked of him, braiding her hair hastily. “She forbade me from fighting the day we received word of Zath- I mean, word of my Father’s death…” She sighed and avoided his eyes. “Still feels weird, to know that my mother’s husband isn’t my father…”

“Your father was a good man”, Dalish pipes up from the other side of Bull. “He cared about the Clan, and he cared about you… he was a great Keeper, Da’len.” The elf tugged at Evelynne’s newly-finished braid teasingly. “You have his hair- or at least that’s what he said, never did see that man with actual hair…”

Evelynne giggled and looked at the elf. “Da’len… I was never told what that means…”  She pursed her lips and stroked her braid pensively, “Can you tell me, Dalish?”

“It means ‘little one’.” Dalish explained, grinning like the cat that got the cream. “It’s a term of endearment, as well as a bit of a teasing phrase- seeing as you’re small compared to most humans.”

Bull laughed. “It does fit!” He coughed and raised his hand for the group to stop. “We’re making camp here.” He declared, pointing to a large clearing with an undisturbed fire pit in the center. “Grim, Stitches, Krem- you boys set up the tents while Skinner and Dalish find food. Rocky, get us a fire going. Da’len and I will put up the horses, and I’m going to start her on weapon training.”

There was a chorus of “Yes sir” and “Yes Chief”, and the Chargers all dismounted and went to do their assigned jobs after dropping their packs in the campsite and giving the reins of their horses to Evelynne and Bull.

Bull taught the girl how to properly tie up a horse to a tree, and she watched and listened with rapt attention, learning quickly. When they finished their task, they went to the edge of the camp and he pointed to a pile of weapons on the ground. “Find one that feels comfortable.” He instructed. She bent over and sorted through the pile, finally settling on a Warhammer that was larger than she was, a smile on her face as she checked its balance. “Isn’t that a bit big for someone your size?”

She looked at the weapon, grinning from ear to ear. “I like big weapons and things… I like the feel of something massive in my hands…” Bull saw Krem choke on the water he was drinking and heard Skinner snicker. “I’m tiny, but I love it when I’m wielding a massive hammer and smashing things to pieces… it’s easier to destroy stuff with something huge to help…”

Iron Bull shrugged, picking up a sturdy shield from the pile. “Okay Da’len, come at me.”

“What???” She exclaimed. “Why??”

“Training.” He grunted as he watched worry wash over her face. “Hit me with your best shot, and keep hitting me until I say to stop. I need to know how strong you are and how good you are.”

“O… okay…” She said hesitantly, noticing that the rest of the Chargers were watching from their spots by the fire. She gripped the Warhammer, and swung.

Dalish watched the girl’s furious and silent blows aimed at Iron Bull, a smile on her face.

“Ten sovereigns on them screwing before we get to the Dalish clan.” Skinner whispered with a grin.

“I’ll take that bet and counter it- ten sovereigns on them being oblivious about their feelings until we leave the Clan.” Dalish bet.

“Ten on them having kissed and awkwardly dancing around the idea of sex when we get to the Clan.” Krem countered.

Rocky laughed, watching Evelynne land a solid blow on the shield. “You all are stupid. Ten on them kissing and having sex beside the corpse of a freshly-slain dragon… _before_ we get to the Clan”

The Chargers looked at Rocky in disbelief, Stitches writing down the bets in his medicine journal. “Coin.” Stitches demanded, his bet-coin purse in his hand. The Chargers put their coin in the pot, and Rocky grinned like he knew something no one else did.

The Chargers heard a loud thump and a cry of alarm. “Oh Andraste have mercy! Did I hurt you?!” Evelynne cried out, dropping her Warhammer.

Iron Bull was on the ground, groaning, and holding his shoulder on his blind side. He laughed his rumbling laugh and grinned. “You did good, Da’len!” He praised. “I can’t believe you managed to hit me! This deserves a drink- Krem, break out the ale!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have I mentioned how much all these kudos mean to me? they mean so much!  
> Comments do too, and they help me get super-motivated to write!

Evelynne awoke to the morning sun streaming through the trees and into her eyes, making her aware of the throbbing pain in her temples. She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach and found herself face-to-face with a drooling human- he was the one named Grim, and he didn’t talk much. She stood up on quaking legs, stumbling to the latrine just in enough time to vomit into it. She tried to remember the night before, vague memories of singing some song about Horns and Skinner kissing Dalish soundly flashing through her head. The girl steadied herself and vomited again, the bitter taste of bile on her tongue.

She sat down for a while before making her way back to camp, where she found Stitches coaxing Grim awake. Stitches was the company healer, and a pleasant sort of person. He saw her arrival and offered her a small vial of a clear potion.  She sniffed it then downed it in one gulp, positively moaning when it removed the throbbing pain in her head, leaving only the bitter taste of elfroot in its wake.

“Oh sweet merciful Andraste,” She cooed happily, too tired to internalize her emotions. “that potion is a miracle of the best kind…”

Grim grunted and Stitches laughed. “Unfortunately I can’t take the credit for that,” He gently took the empty vial from her and moved about the camp, leaving vials next to the sleeping Chargers. “Sparkler made it- we picked him up a month ago in Redcliffe village.”

Krem emerged from the woods, face fresh and not tired-looking at all. “Speaking of our new mage, he sent word last night while the rest of the idiots were getting hammered with Miss Evelynne- he should be here by the time Skinner has finished skinning and butchering these.” He dropped a pair of freshly-killed rams on a table near the water pots. He walked over to where Skinner was sleeping, her limbs entangled with Dalish’s. He roused her and pointed at the rams.

The elf scowled and groaned, downing her potion. “Why do I have to skin them? Why can’t you, shem?”

Krem smirked and lifted up a trio of nugs. “I’ll be a bit busy skinning these, dear.” He laughed as she made her way to the table, grumbling and mumbling the whole way. He turned to Evelynne and smiled genuinely. “So, this is the usual routine.” He gestured to the camp and the slowly-rising Chargers. “We spend the days fulfilling contracts or traveling, and the nights training and drinking and having fun, whatever that might entail. It’s a humble life, but I love it.” He removed the armor he was wearing and placed it in the communal armor pile, leaving himself in a pair of loose trousers and a strange shirt made of leather that did not cover his arms or his stomach.

“Oi, Shems, Cow, Half-Shem, Rocky, and Dalish!” Skinner shouted. “One of ya come help me put this shite on the fire-“ She stopped mid-sentence. “The fuckin’ fire’s gone out ya stupid shems!”

“I can help with that,” A new voice chipped in, a handsome mage with a fabulous mustache walking into the camp and throwing a small fireball at the place where the campfire had been. He looked Evelynne straight in the eyes and winked before grinning at Krem. “Krem, my good man, did you miss me whilst I was gone?”

                Krem scoffed and placed some logs on the fire, ignoring the mage. “Miss Evelynne, as I was saying-“ He gestured for her to follow him as he walked to the table with the rams, placing half of the skins in her arms, the other half in his own arms, his nugs seemingly forgotten. “Chief will be up in a bit, he doesn’t usually wake up until breakfast is done cooking. After we eat, today will be spent getting you and Dorian fixed up with good armor and weapons, and the rogues will go hunting while Grim works on tanning these and the nugs that I’ll be skinning.” Krem dropped the skins in a cauldron by Grim’s tent. “Grim and Stitches have a weird romance going, in case you hadn’t noticed, and Dalish and Skinner… well, let’s just leave that matter for a different day.”

                “I’m not a mage!” Dalish protested from the other side of the camp. “That’d make me an apostate, Sparkler.” Krem scowled momentarily before leading Evelynne back to the main part of the camp, where Dorian was talking with Dalish, both having good-natured looks on their faces.  Dalish grinned at Evelynne before clearing her throat. “This is Da’len.” She introduced, gesturing to Evelynne. “She’s our new charge, and an old friend of mine.”

                “A pleasure.” The mage replied, grinning at Evelynne. “I am Dorian Pavus, runaway Altus from Tevinter and stealer of hearts.” He made a mock-bow at Evelynne’s direction. “I also seem to be the proverbial thorn in dear Krem’s side, poor boy hates me it seems.”

                Evelynne extended her hand to Dorian for him to shake then lowered it when he looked at it in puzzlement. “I’m Evelynne,” She said, feeling like the queen of redundancies. “Apparently a human-elf hybrid from Ostwick and person who thinks best when hitting things with bigger things… or something…”

                Krem laughed from his spot across from them, a half-skinned nug in his hands. “You’ll do fine, kid, you’ll fit right in.” Evelynne restrained the blush that threatened to rise to her cheeks from the praise, instead just smiling. “And the Chief was very proud of you last night.”

                “Oh? What was his Qunari-ness proud of?” Dorian asked, rotating the meat on the fire.

                Krem grinned. “She hit him during a training match.”

                “No shit?”

                “No shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian/Krem is an amazing pairing and I call it "The Princeling and the Pauper" because it makes sense...  
> also, Evelynne is a clueless baby and I love her


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a nickname is chosen

Evelynne ended up fitting well into armor made for male elves, a fact that Dalish found herself laughing at. They had had a hard time finding something to satisfy Sparkler, though. He complained that the armor and robes in the Free Marches were too ghastly in appearance, and that he would never be caught dead in them until Krem got fed up and bought some simple robes and told Dorian that he’d modify it for him, calling the Tevinter a big baby.  
Evelynne was grinning the entire time, holding the package with her armor tightly to her chest with pride. They were fairly close to her estate still, and the merchants knew her, particularly the merchants who sold sweets or gardening tools or plants. “Lady Evelynne, we just made some of those cherry pies you love!” One baker called out, the smells from his shop wafting out to greet the group. “I’ll give some to your friends for half price if you’ll eat them here!”  
Evelynne turned to Iron Bull, her face blank but eyes full of want. “I’ll pay for them… can we get the pies?” She was still clutching the armor to her chest. “I used to come her with Zath- I mean, with Father, when he brought his Clan to the Marches for the spring… It was the one thing we did as just the two of us… I’d like to eat them with friends, before I leave the Marches for good…”  
Iron Bull sighed and rubbed his head. “Fine, we’ll get some pies.” He muttered something under his breath and called for the Chargers to gather at the Bakery, and they all went inside. The smell was delightful- sweet and fruity and spicy, with that yeast smell that all Bakeries have. When they sat down, Evelynne paid and the baker placed a pie in front of each Charger, the steam rising off of their flaky crusts and some of the filling oozing out of the centers.  
Evelynne looked at her pie with something like nostalgia mixed with want, a lock of golden hair falling in front of her face as she broke into the crust with a fork. Iron Bull watched her as she savored her first bite, a drop of the crimson filling left on her pale lips as she chewed. She seemed completely innocent, a delicate flower who wished to become stronger. She hummed to herself in contentment as she ate, eyes closed and oblivious to the world.  
Bull eventually ate his pie, finding it sweet but with a spicy undertone that was both unexpected and needed to complete the flavor profile. The rest of the Chargers seemed to enjoy the snack too, but Dalish looked like she wanted to say something.  
“We need a nickname for Da’len.” The elf finally spoke up as she wiped pie filling off of Skinner’s cheek. “Da’len is a Dalish word, and I don’t feel comfortable with you all using it… no offense to you all.”  
The group nodded in understanding, some things are better left to those who are part of the culture it belongs to. The group as a whole paused to consider what name might fit their new companion. “Thumper!” Rocky piped up, grinning as he licked his fingers. “Because she thumped Chief hard last night!”  
“Why not Halfling?” Skinner supplied, grinning her feral grin. “Because she’s a half-breed!”  
“Why not Goldie, for her hair?” Krem volunteered.  
Everyone groaned and started bickering, each defending their personal choice as Evelynne sat there and tried to hide the laughter in her eyes.   
The baker walked over to Evelynne, his expression gentle. “Lady Evelynne, your friends are quite lively.” He smiled at her familiarly. “I heard that you’re off to explore Southern Thedas for a while- I’ll miss you, my Lady.”  
Evelynne laughed gently, picking at the crumbs on her plate. “I’ll miss this place…” She looked at the package containing her new armor, then at the baker. “Thank you for this, ser. It was nice to eat your pies one last time… I wish you the best of luck and fortune.”  
Alarm passed over the man’s face. “You- the way you’re talking…” He grabbed her hands in his and all of the Chargers stood up in reflex. “You make it sound like you’re never coming back, Lady Evelynne!”  
“That’s because I’m not coming back.” She smiled at him and gently removed her hands from his grasp. “Now, I must be going. Take care, good ser.” As she turned away from the baker and clutched her package to her chest, Bull could see that her eyes had turned icy and cold with distaste.  
Once the Chargers had left the Bakery and the city behind on their mounts, the argument simmered down to nothing and the group was enveloped in silence, though not unpleasantly. Krem and Sparkler were talking quietly towards the back, trying to figure out how to modify the robes to suit the mage while also considering practicality. Evelynne was in her armor, having donned it over her traveling clothes once they had gotten to their mounts, and she kept smiling at the chainmail sleeves of it. Everything was calm and serene as the sun set.  
So of course a band of bandits attacked as they dismounted to set up camp. Evelynne grabbed her Warhammer as a bandit rushed toward her, letting out a roar as she swung towards the much-bigger person. She knocked him over and swung again, knocking the breath out of them before rushing toward an archer that she spotted aiming at Stitches. She knocked the archer out by ramming the pommel of the Warhammer over their head.   
“We killing them, Chief?” Krem asked in a shout. “Or just knocking them out and taking their shit?”  
Iron Bull laughed as he threw a prowler off of his shoulder and into a tree. “Knock them out if you can, they’re not worth killing.”  
The battle was short, but they made out with a few dozen gold coins, some leather, a few herbs, no major injuries, and a very exuberant Evelynne. She grinned as they bound the unconscious bandits, her breath coming fast and hard with excitement.  
Dorian sat next to her once everything settled down and camp was made, almost reaching for her braid but thinking the better of it. He let out a weary sigh and yawned, a slight noise of disgust escaping his mouth. “Why do you suppose that Krem hates me?” He asked in a slight sigh, staring at the fire. “Is it because I’m from Tevinter too? Is it because I have a mustache? I wish I knew, Evelynne.”  
She hummed and laid her hand over his where it was resting between them. “I have no idea, I’m just the job, Dorian.” She undid her braid with her free hand, threading her fingers through the golden locks. “And I don’t think he hates you- he offered to make you robes that suit you- don’t do that sort of thing for people you dislike.”  
“I GOT IT!” The Iron Bull shouted. “Lady! We’ll call her Lady!”


	7. In Which Things are Set in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, updates from here on out are going to be even more sporadic... sorry! School just started and I won't have much time to work on this fic during the week, so here's a nice long update! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

Evelynne flourished on the road. Her nights were spent training or sparring with Iron Bull or the Chargers, and her days were spent travelling across the Free Marches or Orlais or helping the Chargers out on jobs. Dorian and Dalish became her best friends, and she found that they saved her ass from unseen rogues many a time. Skinner still scared her, and Evelynne was resigned to that always being the case, even though she wanted to befriend the rogue who had captured her friend's heart.

 

The Iron Bull became her rock. He was by her side at every fight, he taught her everything about wielding a waraxe, and he told her bad jokes that made her smile. Sometimes she caught him smiling at her when he thought she wasn't looking, the soft expression making her heart pound and filling her dreams with flashes of grey skin against golden, with moans and soft grunts of "Lady..." Two months into this routine, it changed. The whole group had been sitting around the fire, most everyone laughing and drinking happily and fresh from baths in a nearby stream.

 

Dorian had been combing Evelynne's hair and braiding it into a plethora of small braids, Krem knitting a nug opposite them as Dalish watched with great intensity in her eyes. The Iron Bull stood up and all but Evelynne and Dorian stilled, their eyes fixed on the Qunari. "Gatt." He called out. "Come out of the shadows, you'll scare Lady and Sparkler if you sneak up on them like that, and those are two people you really don't want to startle."

 

A male elf stepped out of the shadows right behind the pair and Evelynne blinked at him from her seat, Dorian scoffing at him. "What, your new kids can't sniff me out?" He laughed a rather cruel-sounding laugh and grinned at Evelynne before turning to Bull. "Your rescued pleasure slave is someone to be scared of? Now, isn't that interesting, she doesn't look like a threat at all, Hisrad..."

 

"A pleasure slave?" Evelynne asked, looking between the newcomer and Bull. "Did he just call me a pleasure slave?" She gripped the edges of her under armor and seethed internally before staring the elf down. "I am no such thing, Ser. I am Evelynne, daughter of Lady Trevelyan and the late Keeper Zathrian, and I am of Noble blood, Ser, do not dare to call me something that I am not." She smiled pleasantly at him as Dorian laughed.

 

"I did not mean to offend." The elf chuckled. "Most half-elves I know of are pleasure slaves, I just figured that you were one of them that Hisrad saved." Iron Bull sighed.

 

"Gatt, leave Lady alone." He half-scolded. "Come, we will talk alone. Lady, Sparkler, I'm going to need to speak to you later, so don't go to sleep until I get back." Iron Bull gestured for the elf to follow him, and they walked out of the camp. Once they were gone, Dorian finished the small braids and wove them into a braid made of the rest of Evelynne's hair, humming approval at his own work.

 

"He meant nothing by it." He commented, turning the girl so that she was looking at him. "Pleasure slaves are beautiful creatures, and yes, they usually have some human blood." When she frowned he sighed and kissed her cheek. "Evelynne my dear, why is this bothering you so?"

 

She thought for a moment, "It bothers me because it's racist. Oh, because I have elven blood I must be an ex-slave? And oh, Dalish and Skinner must be ex-slaves too! Everyone who is an elf or has elf-blood must be a slave or ex-slave!" She spat out in a level tone. "It's something that has always bothered me, how people are judged based upon race! You see a Dwarf in the marketplace and suddenly everyone is clutching their things a little tighter! You see an elf and they are spat upon or ignored or bullied! And if you ever see a Qunari, the people around them quake and tremble in fear of the so-called 'horned savages'!"

 

"That's just the way that life is, Lady." Skinner said, carving on the tree she sat on. "Shems judge us, it's how it's always been... they don't like shit that's different from them. That's why they lock mages up and isolate the elves in alienages and make dwarves out to be theives."

 

"Not all humans are like that, Skinner." Dorian replied gently.

 

"We know." She spat. "But those that ain't like that don't do shit to stop the ones that are."

 

\--

 

When the Iron Bull returned, Lady had moved to sit next to Krem, the man showing her how to knit his nugs with wings. Sparkler was watching Krem's hands, seemingly mesmerized, and Bull couldn't help but smile. The sight of Evelynne usually made him smile now, her bright blue-green eyes and golden skin and hair haunting his dreams in the best way. "You two, up!" He barked out. "C'mon, I need to talk to you."

 

The pair stood, Evelynne leaving her half-knitted nug with Krem, and walked to him. He led them to the bank of the stream that everyone had bathed in. "Tomorrow, we're going into Val Royeaux." He informed them. "Dorian, I'm going to need you to be your usual cocky and vain self, but times ten. And Lady, I need you to act as Noble as you can, as dainty and prim and proper as you can, alright?" They both nodded and he sighed in relief. "Good. I had Stitches get you a nice, Noble dress to wear, and it should look real nice with your eye color. Everything that we do when in the city is an act, all part of the Game, a way to get both clientele and information." They nodded and Bull rubbed his head. "Lady, you don't leave my side tomorrow, not for any reason, do you understand? Where I go, you go, that's an order- and whatever I say, go with it, but act as coy as you can."

 

"Yes sir." She vowed, eyes on the ground. "I'll do my best."

 

\--

 

Val Royeaux was beautiful, and Evelynne felt her breath leave her as she entered it. She wore a long rose gold dress with a high neckline and sheer sleeves, a rope of pearls around her waist, her hair festooned with tiny braids and pearls and the bulk of it loose like a waterfall of gold. Dorian had lined her eyes with Kohl and it made them look even larger than usual... she looked like an expensive doll brought to life and could not decide if she liked that idea or not. Krem led them into the city, Bull and Evelynne right behind him, the rest of the Chargers following. She kept her posture perfect, angled her face so that it appeared that she was looking down at everything with slight disdain like her mother did.

 

"Everyone is staring at you." Bull whispered. "I don't think that they've ever seen someone who looks like you... your dress and your hair and your face are going to be all that they can talk about for weeks..."

 

Evelynne smirked at that and replied "Of course they haven't, my dear- I'm one of a kind." Her face returned to the expression of cool disdain as Krem led them to where the mercenary companies gathered. It was a large space, filled with a vast assortment of characters, about half of which were female- something that she had not expected but found herself wanting to grin at. They found a spot and got settled, Iron Bull getting the most plush seat in the area for Evelynne to sit on then standing beside her like a guard. People came and went, talking to Krem to negotiate prices, most leaving once they heard the base charge, hands clutching their purses tightly. Each time someone balked at the price, Evelynne laughed a clear and haughty laugh at the person, the sound sending a hush over the area. She'd whisper nothing into Bull's ear and he would laugh and agree, as if she had just made a comment about the person. At midday Iron Bull helped her out of the chair and announced that he would be taking her for a walk around the Summer Bazaar, Krem nodding at him that it was okay and that he understood. The pair walked slowly, Evelynne holding onto Bull's arm with a delicate grip.

 

"Where are we going?" She asked in a quieter tone than usual, the tone she used around nobility. "Did you want to show me something?"

 

"You will see." He promised, leading her to the gallows. "You're doing well today." He praised. "And here's our contact, let's go." They walked to a courier, who exchanged words and coin with the Qunari, his eyes constantly flickering to Evelynne, who simply looked at him with slight disdain.

 

Finally, he asked what all the eavesdroppers were wondering, "Iron Bull, who is this lovely woman acommpanying you, you wicked Tal-Vashoth?" Bull grinned a wide grin. "This is Lady, my betrothed. Her Father was reluctant to let me court her, but once she insisted, I was able to..." He smiled fondly at her and she giggled. "She's a proper Lady, and I've been courting her for months, but last week I was able to ask for her hand, and now we are betrothed- she's wonderful and I feel as though I am the luckiest Tal-Vashoth in the land."

 

Evelynne tittered. "Oh Bull! You're embarassing me!" She swatted his arm weakly, a pout on her face. "He only likes me for my looks..." She brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "But I am glad of it, for if nothing else, I have a wonderfully determined man by my side..." She stood on the tips of her toes to attempt to kiss his jaw, but, being too short for even that, she made due with his shoulder. When the conversation was over Evelynne found herself screaming internally, her mind spinning in convoluted circles. _Why is_ my _character his betrothed?_ She wondered. _Krem is our fake leader and everyone else is a more silent and agressive version of themselves, but why am I his betrothed? Does he find me appealing? Is that why? I can't just ask! Why do I even care? Why is my heart pounding so fast at the thought of him caring for me in that way? I want to know why! I can't ask! No, Ev, you have to ask him once you get back to camp! You have to!_

 

As they walked back to the mercenaries' area, those watching them were whispering, news of their so-called betrothal most likely the topic. Krem raised an eye at them once they returned to their previous posts, the rest of the day continuing like the first half had.

 

At the end of the day they returned to camp and Evelynne ambushed Iron Bull. "Why." It was a statement and a question, her eyes burning with emotion. "Why would you say that? Why me? You could have told the truth, that you're my bodyguards, but you said... you said we were betrothed and it makes my heart race to think of that and I am very confused and I want to know why you said it." The Chargers stopped and stared as a group before Grim took charge and herded them away with Stitches's aid, figuring that the pair needed time alone.

 

"The best covers are the ones that could be true, were circumstances different, and covers that you wish were true." He confessed. "Were I a different man, I would court you or wish to do so, but I am not a different man, I am who I am..." He sighed and measured his words. "I have something to tell you- I'm not Tal-Vashoth. I'm a Ben-Hassrath spy, sent to keep track of the Game in Orlais. I still follow the Qun, I'm a Hisrad and not an honorable person."

 

Evelynne stomped her foot on the ground, eyes full of simmering rage. "That explains nothing, Chief." She growled. "You're evading the question, like Mother does. What do you mean, you wish it were true? Why? Explain to me why."

 

"I- I find myself attracted to you." He confessed. "Not just for your look, but for how you act and how you fight and how you seem to brighten every damned area that you enter! I find that I cannot stop thinking about you. I read people for a living but you always have that static expression that I can't read, and you frustrate and entrance me. It's not fair or fun for me, not being able to read you- but it makes life fun in a small way."

 

She blinked up at him, rage slowly ebbing away. "You care for me?" She asked in a hushed whisper. "Truley?" Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt her heart soar to the heavens. "I- I care for you as well... very much..." She bit her lip and averted her eyes from his. "That you might care for me is a dream, a child's fantasy- to find it true makes me very very glad indeed."

 

He knelt down until he was at her level and kissed her, and everything seemed right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope I'm not rushing things with them... Thank you guys for sticking with me and my unreliable updates!


	8. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Evelynne and Bull are not the main focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited. Please note the rating change and blame the gay boys <3

Celeste Cousland groaned happily, Leliana's skilled fingers digging into the knots in her back. "By the Maker..." she cooed, "this is so nice... Almost good enough to make me forget that in surrounded by Orlesians..."

Leliana laughed, stroking the length of the massive scar on her friend's back, the pale and puckered mark going from the base of her skull to her mid back- a still gruesome souvenir of the battle of Ostagar. "Oh you know- being a lover of women has honed the skill of my fingers." she teased, rubbing lotion onto the larger woman's back. "I am very happy that you are here, my friend. Tis very dull now that Cassandra and Josephine are being courted- to think that a pair of elven twins from the Conclave would wish to court them!"

"You're jealous?" Celeste asked with a laugh. "Do you wish to be courted?"

Leliana laughed. "I wouldn't be adverse, but it would have to be someone unlike Marjolaine in every way." she paused before kissing Celeste's tattooed cheek. "Do you have any ideas, my friend?"

The warrior grinned. "Do you remember a man named Teagan?"

Leliana laughed, “I remember him flirting with you blatantly in front of Alistair and having a lovely portrait of you in his study.” She replied, kneading at a knot on Celeste’s back. “Is he not married yet?”

Celeste moaned at the ministrations, biting her bottom lip. “Mmm, he’s still single, and he saw you at the Conclave- he confided in me that he thought you quite fetching…” She leaned into the massage, purring contentedly. “If you would not be adverse to being courted by him, I’d suggest sending him a portrait of yourself.”

“I’ll think on it.” Leliana conceded. “How are you and St- sorry, the Arishok- doing? Any success at conception yet?”

Celeste stiffened then relaxed with a sigh. “No luck past three months, that’s when I tend to lose them…” She paused. “Our relationship has not suffered, thank the Maker… but the Tamassrans never leave me alone- I miss the days when they thought me a threat to their existence and ignored me, but now they seem to pity me and it is beyond maddening… oh, this mead has loosed my tongue, I have not talked this much in nearly five years…”

Leliana laughed, a full-body laugh for once. “It is good mead, no? I find that it loosens the tongue of even the strongest adversary… though I really just wished to talk with you.”

Celeste nodded at that. “Fair enough, my friend… mmm, I miss each of you greatly when we are apart… a part of me wishes that all of us could re-unite for a week of good, old-fashioned blood and gore and bandit-killing… but Wynne is dead and Morrigan is gone yet again and Kadan is Arishok and Alistair is King and Zev is busy with Crow business and you’re the Left Hand and I’m me and Oghren is being a dad and Shale is off being a Golem somewhere and Loghain is off killing stuff for the Wardens and we’ve all drifted so far apart and it makes my heart ache because I love all of you so much…” She sighed deeply. “Ah, well, I’ll be visiting Zathrian’s clan again this year… it would be lovely if everyone would meet me there… unlikely, but lovely…” And with that she nodded off to sleep.

A grin slowly made its way onto Leliana’s face as a plan formulated.

* * *

 

Lunaer Lavellan lay in the moonlight, skin shining with sweat, his beloved curled beside him. She was lovely, with olive skin and raven hair and an accent that made him melt. Her muscled form lacked the large buttocks and bosom of Fereldan women, but he found her small breasts and firm butt beyond appealing. The fact that she was a Seeker and could silence his magic? That too made her attractive. 

They had just made love for the first time- his first with any person, and her first with him. It had been wonderful and blissful and awe-inspiring.

"I love you, Lunaer..." She confessed to him, eyes focused beyond him at the trees behind him, a lovely blush on her cheeks. "And you... How do you feel?"

"I love you," He whispered back, kissing her gently, reverently. "More than I ever dared dream I might."

In the distance a herd of Halla shifted, and all was still. She fell asleep on him and did not stir even when Lunaer’s uncoordinated little sister burst into the clearing, a wreath of roses in her hair. She caught sight of them and blushed from the tips of her ears, backing out of the clearing with a giggle. He sighed at that and kissed the top of his beloved’s head.

 

* * *

 

Skinner and Dalish sat in their tent, legs twined together and hands holding, eyes locked. "We need to talk..." Dalish insisted. "I care for you, but ... You seem not to reciprocate…" She was pointedly looking away from the other elf. “Is it because I’m… because I’m like Sparkler?”

"I care about you!" Skinner replied, "I just don't think that I'm good enough for you! I’m a city elf, Dalish! I grew up in the trash and the dirt, and you grew up in the wild, away from all that! "

"you're plenty good." Dalish swore. "I want to be with you, not just for kissin' or hand holdin’ when we’re drunk, but for all the things that people do when they love each other…"

 

* * *

 

Krem slammed Dorian's backside against a tree, the men kissing savagely and with no reserve. "You're a fucking menace" Krem growled when they came up for air. "Damned Altus asshole..."

Dorian laughed, the sound cut off by a moan when Krem palmed him through his robes. "Mmm, you Soparati savage" He kissed Krem and grinned. "I'm only a menace because you're so cute riled up."

"Careful what you wish for, Dorian..." Krem warned. "I'm not nice when I'm horny."

Dorian shuddered. "Don't tease me like that!" He growled. “I’m not nice either…”

Krem raised an eyebrow and ran his hands through Dorian’s perfect hair, mussing it. “Mmm, what will Lady say when you return to her, your hair and mustache a mess, those pretty lips all swollen from kissing me?”

“Only kissing?” Dorian looked offended at the thought. “Why, I thought that you might want me to use them for a more interesting task, dear Cremissius…”

Krem balked, stepping away. “I- Dorian, it seems that there is something that I should tell you…”

“Krem…?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write the blowjob I intended, so half-written coming out scene it is!


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Evelynne gets both Jealous and in Trouble

 

When Evelynne arrived back at the camp, she found Dorian in their tent, smiling like a madman and sighing like a maiden in love.  She sat next to him and combed the pearls out of her hair, a soft smile on her own lips. “Your mustache is disheveled.” She noted, placing the pearls in the tin they had been bought in.  “And you’re grinning like a mad thing.” She finished her task and braided her hair into one long plait. “So I’m guessing that Krem doesn’t hate you.”

Dorian laughed and started unbuttoning the back of her dress for her. “He doesn’t hate me…” He smiled wistfully. “He even trusts me, believe it or not…” He helped her slip off the dress, tsking at her gently. “You know, it’s improper for a refined Lady like you not to wear upper smallclothes.”

She scoffed as she slipped on a nightshirt. “I have no breasts to speak of, my friend- and as such, I have no need for upper smallclothes.” She stretched and yawned. “Bull and I kissed tonight.” She added as she settled into her bedroll. “It was nice.”

Dorian’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “Oh no young lady, you are not leaving me alone after saying that!” He protested, shaking her shoulder. “Tell me everything!”

She yawned again, “We kissed, he lifted me in the air, he tried to cop a feel but I said no and he stopped.” She pulled the cover of her bedroll over her head. “And he’s interested in me romantically, that’s it.”

Dorian rolled over and groaned in frustration. “That’s it? No saucy details? You’ve told me more about that elven servant that you slept with on occasion!”

“That’s because that was a purely sexual relation…” She grumbled. “In Ostwick we don’t sleep with people we want to be with romantically… nor do we talk of our relations with them.”

“So you’re serious about Bull? Even though he’s a Qunari and not a human?” Dorian asked as he climbed into his bedroll. “That’s admirable, I suppose…”

“And you want to be with Krem more than sex.” She replied, voice softer than usual with sleepiness. “No matter what would have happened in Tevinter…. Mmm… sleepy… g’night Dori”

“… goodnight Ev.”

\--

In the morning they went back to Val Royeaux, but the city was awash with people unlike the day before. The pearls were back in Evelynne’s hair, the golden locks gathered into a black ribbon at the nape of her neck, and she wore a black gown with a plunging neckline and trailing sleeves, the waistline created by the rope of pearls, and gold embroidery depicting elfroot plants decorated the hemline where it swept the floor. Her eyes were lined with kohl once more, and a simple back ribbon with a golden chantry symbol charm decorated her neck. She felt like a vision, like a picture of elegance.

The crowds parted for the group, and they made their way over to the Mercenary area. Evelynne was restless though, fidgeting in her seat. Bull must have noticed it, because he motioned for him to follow him to the main marketplace, where he bought her a bag of spiced candied nuts. They sat on a bench and people watched.

“Have you heard?” A passerby asked their companion.

“About the Right Hand? Yes, quite the scandal!” The companion replied with a giggle.

“And the Antivan Ambassador!”

“Such a scandal!”

“Betrothed to Dalish elves! What a scandal indeed!”

“Now that’s interesting…” Bull hummed to himself.

Evelynne gasped to herself. “I think I know of whom they speak!” She whispered. “Lunaer and Bellenar, I met them at the Conclave and they were enchanted by the Antivan Ambassador and the Right Hand of the Divine! How wonderful for them!”

Bull grunted and ate one of the nuts. “You’ll have to tell me about the Conclave one day, Lady, sounds like it was very interesting.”

They did a bit more people watching and saw some rather interesting things. They saw a dwarven woman with mahogany hair and a Templar with a magnificent beard, each holding the hand of a child with pale yellow curls, the woman’s face smiling up at the Templar as the child giggled in glee. They saw an incredibly busty tal-vashoth woman talking happily with a blonde elf, the Qunari looking at mage staffs and the elf at bows, the pair completely at ease together and in love.  The Qunari caught sight of Bull and waved, dragging the elf over with her.

“Holy shit, it’s the Iron Bull!” She greeted, grinning a massive grin. “I haven’t seen you since I thought I liked cock!” she laughed at her own words. “How have you been, you giant lump?”

Bull laughed and Evelynne felt herself stiffen. “I’m good, I’m good, how are you?”

“I’m in love and happy and going into beekeeping.” The Qunari replied, grinning at Evelynne. “I’m incredibly rude, aren’t I? Hello, I’m ChibiUsa Adaar, though most people call me Small Lady or Red! Bull is the only one allowed to call me Crimson though, and it’s a long story. This is my beloved Sera, my Bumblebee."

The elf leaned to look at Evelynne, her freckled face mere inches from her. “She’s a right cute one she is!” She sniffed and laughed, “She smells like elfroot and charcoal, that’s a weird smell! Nice, but weird!”

Evelynne blushed and sat straighter, eyes cold and avoiding the Qunari woman’s breasts, holding back the jealousy that threatened to rush over her before standing up and walking away at a brisk pace, getting lost in the crowd on purpose, breath coming in short, barely-controlled bursts.  She walked and walked, eventually coming to an area of the docks where fishermen were selling their wares.

She stood against a wall and attempted to calm herself until a familiar face joined her. It was a handsome elf, his skin dark and decorated with white tattoos that looked like a tree, a playful light in his emerald eyes. “I heard a rumor that you were in town,” He greeted, smiling a playful smile. “So you’re the mysterious Lady that has stolen the heart of the infamous brute the Iron Bull after all… Belle owes me ten silver.”

“And I owe you congratulations, Lunaer.” She replied, taking his hand in hers. “I heard of your betrothal, the whole town is abuzz.”

He grinned at that, squeezing her hand. “I am a very lucky elf.” He laughed gently, “Cassandra is a wonder and I love her- Mother will despise her, I’m sure, but I don’t care- if she disowns me for this she will have saved me the trouble.” He looked her over and hummed in approval, “Whoever dresses you now does a fantastic job, my friend- you look amazing.”

She laughed at him and swung their entwined hands, “I’ll have to tell the boys that my princely friend approves…” She looked behind him, “Where _is_ Bellenar anyway? She was always right behind you at the Conclave!”

He scoffed at her worry, “She’s off looking at smallclothes somewhere, I think… she’ll find me when she wants to.” He led her down the docks, walking at a leisurely pace. “She’s rather taken with Lady Montiliyet, you know, wants to make sure that their relationship is perfect...”

“Has she done the transition spell yet?” Evelynne asked, keeping stride with her friend. “Or has she postponed it due to her love being a woman?”

“She’s postponed it,” Lunaer said, pointing for her to look at a boat that was pulling a massive boat onto its deck. “Partly because of her Lady Love, but also because it is hard to get the potion components during this time of year.”

She hummed in agreement. “Yes, I remember my brother having to postpone his for a season for the same reason… his fits of rage when he found out are my earliest memory of him and they terrified me.” She watched the fishermen with slight interest, “But after the spell was complete he was so happy and he even hugged me…”

“Lunaer?” An accented voice called out in a slightly-accusing tone. “Who is this?” The pair turned around and Evelynne saw an incredibly beautiful woman who exuded the air of a warrior, a woman with jet-black hair and scars on her cheeks and ice in her eyes as she looked at her. “I am awaiting an answer, Lunaer.”

“This is the Lady,” Lunaer introduced, “She is the betrothed of the Iron Bull, and a friend from the Conclave- she shared a room with my sister and we were catching up. Lady, this is the Lady Cassandra Pentaghast,  my betrothed, and Right Hand of the Divine.”

Evelynne released Lunaer’s hand and bowed deeply. “Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my Lady.” She straightened and kissed Lunaer’s cheek. “I am afraid that I must take my leave, my friend. Perhaps I shall see you again?”

“Count on it.” He promised, pulling her into a tight hug, “You’re invited to my wedding, after all.”

Evelynne opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when she was suddenly hoisted onto a broad shoulder. “You are in _big_ trouble, Lady.” Bull growled. “Sorry you two, gotta take Lady away from you, she’s missed lunch.” And he was walking and she was embarrassed.

“Bull…” She whimpered. “Put me down please…”

“You disobeyed a direct order.” He growled. “You were to never leave my side, but what did you do? You not only left my side, you disappeared and ended up holding hands with another man.”

“I was upset… I saw how you looked at that woman’s breasts! How could I not, when I have none and she had so much?” She whispered, her arms crossed over her chest.  “I got jealous and had to leave. Lunaer was there and we caught up…”

Bull sighed and set her down, and she realized that they were back in the mercenary’s area. “Never again.” He said firmly. “Never leave my side while we’re here. Ever. Never. Again.”

Evelynne stayed silent but nodded, and spent the rest of the day in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I have a clear idea about where I'm going with this story. This chapter's cameos were Malificent Cadash, her daughter Aurora, and her husband who has yet to be named, Small Lady Adaar, and Sera. Malificent is an archer and alchemist and romanced Blackwall, Small Lady is a Rift Mage who romanced Sera. Featured in this chapter is Lunaer Lavellan, my handsome woodland prince who loves his princess.  
> Evelynne's brother and Lunaer's sister are transgender.  
> Please comment and kudos, I update more quickly with feedback!


	10. In Which They Sleep Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm surprised that I held out this long before posting a smutty chapter. If you don't like girls getting eaten out, don't read this chapter.

 

The next few days were awkward for the Chargers, and strange. Krem and Dorian were constantly talking or touching, and Evelynne and Bull refused to look at each other. Things came to a head on Tuesday.

They’d just finished one of their contracts- killing an infestation of spiders in some nobleman’s favorite fishing hideaway- and tents were being divvyed up. To everyone’s surprise, Dorian and Krem claimed a tent for themselves, and set it up a few yards from the main camp, out of earshot. This presented the company with a problem- Bull and Evelynne had now lost their tentmates. Dalish and Skinner refused to share, as did Rocky and Stitches and Grim. There was only one tent left, and it had started to rain. Out of desperation, Bull and Evelynne set up the tent, and Evelynne went in first.

When Bull entered he caught a glimpse of golden skin as she removed her under armor. They had all seen each other naked many times due to close proximity and waterfall baths, but somehow, this small flash of skin was more intimate than it had been before. She pretended not to notice his gaze as she stripped out of the damp leather, feeling small when she was in naught but her lower smallclothes. “You’re staring…” She accused him, arms crossed over her small breasts. “Bull I- I never apologized for leaving your side… but I… the Qunari woman… she made me feel so small and I had to… I couldn’t stand feeling so inadequate…”

“You’re not inadequate.” He told her, rubbing the space between his horns and avoiding looking at her chest. “I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you… I care about you, Lady… my Lady…” he looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile. “Come here after you put your nightclothes on- if it’s okay, I’d like to hold you while we sleep tonight.”

She smiled gently and nodded, pulling on her nightshirt and climbing into his arms. He laid on his bedroll and pulled the blanket on over them, and he smiled when her breathing calmed and she stilled in sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bull awoke to the sounds of small whimpers and moans, a small and unfamiliar weight on his chest. As a choked whimper of his name sounded, he remembered that Evelynne had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and what he saw almost drove him mad.

She was on her side, biting her bottom lip and writhing, arms between her legs as she rutted against them, each heavy breath accompanied by a moan or a whimper or his name and he could feel a dampness against his chest where her arousal had spilled, the smell of woman in the air.

“Lady…” He whispered in quiet reverence, feeling his cock respond to what he was seeing and hearing and smelling.

“…please…” She whimpered in her sleep, breath quickening, “please…”

He took pity on her and shook her gently awake, her blue-green eyes glazed over with lust. “Lady… you were having a wet dream…” He told her gently. “You alright?”

She shook her head and looked up at him, slipping out of her smallclothes. “Bull… I need… I can’t… I can’t have your cock but… I need your mouth… please…” She begged quietly. “’s too fast but…. ‘s never been this bad before… ‘m going crazy… please…”

“You sure you don’t want my cock?” He asked, concern on his face, “if you’re this needy, it’d be better than my mouth…”

She shook her head, moving to claim his mouth in a searing kiss, much different from the others they had shared days before, a far cry from those chaste pecks. This kiss and the one that followed were filled with her need and her want and her apology- it was urgent but not, and it was perfect. “I want your cock, I do… but I can’t… not if… I can’t if I want to be romantic… ‘s not how I was raised…” She pulled off her nightshirt and let him see her full naked glory. “Please… please let me have your mouth on my pussy…” Evelynne moved his hands to her breasts and he tweaked her nipples gently, and she moaned through bitten lips.

“You’ll have to explain that to me in the morning…” He growled, moving his dominant hand to her lower lips, finding them already parted and the clitoral hood raised in her arousal, the nub it usually hid swollen and slightly protruding. She was leaking her natural lubricant, the lips soaked in it. Bull gently rubbed on her clit and she came, a clear fluid soaking his chest and hand in a stream as her body tensed then went slack. “You’re beautiful…” He told her, his usually calculative mind at a loss for how to give her exactly what she needed, so he decided to throw training to the wind and just listen to what she asked for.

He helped her move until her soaking sex was above his mouth and he began to work, guiding her hands to hold onto his horns. He rubbed her clit with as much gentleness as he could while his tongue stroked at the rim of her entrance, teasing her and making her whimper before he drove it inside. She was velvety soft, and he fucked her with his tongue until she came again, laughing kindly at how she lost her grip and actually fell on his face.

“…sorry…” She whimpered, “’m boneless…”

“You better now?” He asked as he helped her move to sit back on his chest. “Need sated?”

She nodded, cheeks crimson. “… thank you, Mellitus…” she caught her breath and her eyes cleared from their lust-addled fog and she reddened even more,  realizing how big of a mess that she had made. She inched backwards and nearly screamed when the head of his clothed erection hit her back. “O-oh my…” She exclaimed quietly, her face expressive for once and showing her embarrassment. “Oh Maker… I’ve been incredibly selfish and the tent smells like me and you’re soaked in me oh Maker it’s a mess in here!”

She attempted to walk over to her back but fell, legs still weak from her orgasms. “Evelynne…” He soothed, reaching to pick her up. “It’s alright… you don’t need to worry about me… trust me, I’m fine, I’m more worried about you.” He placed her on the bedroll and found a few washcloths. He soaked them in water and used them to wipe Evelynne off and then himself. “You said something about it never having been that bad before? And how you couldn’t have my cock because of how you were raised?”

She leaned into his touch and climbed into his lap, doing her best to ignore his erection. “I- in Ostwick, we have this tradition… almost everyone has sex before they get married or get courted, but if you have sex with genitals touching before marriage or equivalent, it means that you value sex over emotions. I had sex with my childhood friend because we were good friends and we did not see each other romantically… I can’t do that with you… I want your heart more than your cock.” She looked at her hands sullenly, “And I… because I’m a half-breed, my menstrual cycle is strange. The day before I bleed, I become overcome with lust… it’s never been this bad before… I’m sorry…”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright…” Bull soothed, kissing her gently. “How often is your cycle? I don’t want you to have to go through this alone…”

“It’s every six months…” She divulged, shivering and snuggling closer to him for warmth. “Sorry for all of this… and for the other day in Val Royeaux…”

“Stop apologizing…” He told her, moving them to the bedroll. “You done for tonight?” She nodded and he set her down. “Alright, I’ll be back in a bit, just got to take care of something…” she frowned but it didn’t last long, her features softening as exhaustion washed over her.

He exited the tent and made his way to the forest, passing by Krem and Dorian’s tent on the way, chuckling at the muttered “Fuck, _Dorian_ , your _tongue_!” he overheard. He made it to a sufficiently empty area and unzipped his pants, freeing his aching erection.

Bull groaned as he wrapped his fist around it, free arm gripping a tree as he fucked his hand, the perfect combination of imagination and memory helping him through it. In his mind’s eye he saw her taking his hardness into her small and calloused hands, learning what he liked with the same eagerness and fervor that she learned anything with. He saw her offering her pussy to him, legs spread and trembling as he thrust into her with wild abandon, letting out pretty little moans and exclamations of his name, unconcerned with how much noise they were making.

He came to the image of her laying limp on the bedroll, messy and filled with his seed, a content and over-stimulated expression on her face. He grunted to himself before cleaning up and rejoining her in the tent. She snuggled up to him with a smile on her sleeping face, and he knew contentment in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two chapters in one week! It's a new record! Weeee!  
> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions!  
> Please please please let me know what you think of the story in the comments below, it means so much to me!!!!  
> Come talk to me at arellasmercy.tumblr.com, it's a dragon age/social justice/ pretty shit fun time place  
> If you have any questions or comments about the fic and are too shy to ask here, I have anon on on my tumblr.   
> Also check out arellasmercys-nsfw.tumblr.com for all your NSFW needs and all that <3  
> Thanks again for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtimes and Flustered Boys

                Evelynne awoke to large arms wrapped around her waist and a pain in her gut and the sound of rain against a thick leather tent. A towel was under her waist and she noted the sticky wetness of blood leaving her body even as her actions the night before flooded her mind.

                “You’re up.” Iron Bull greeted with a yawn. “We’re stuck in the tent until the rain stops, I’m afraid… I put the towel under you when the bleeding started, you don’t mind, right?”

                She shook her head and snuggled closer to him. “mmm… thank you, Mellitus” Her voice was soft with sleep and her long golden locks were still secure in their braid and if she ignored the cramps, she felt content. “It doesn’t last long, only three days or so…” She informed him, almost feeling guilty about how close she wanted to be to his body heat. “…so warm… it’s nice…”

                He laughed at her and wrapped his arms around her gently. “So I’ve been told Lady… so I’ve been told.”

\--

                The rain finally subsided around noon, and the group as a whole decided to go bathe in a nearby waterfall. They all donned their lightest smallclothes and towels and left the towels on a rather altar-like stone outcropping.

                They were all basically naked and it was not sexual, just comfortable and overall like a family experience. No one was shy or bashful, all quite used to the sight from previous baths. Skinner and Evelynne got into a splash fight with Grim and Rocky, the men getting overwhelmed when Skinner threw Evelynne at them to create a large wave of water that knocked the pair over.

                Krem stood away from the rest, rubbing salve on his ribs and chest to prevent leather burn, hissing at the feeling of his ribs healing from micro fractures. Evelynne joined him and offered to rub the salve on his back, using gentle fingers when he agreed to the offer. She ignored the small scars under his armpits, recognizing them to be similar to ones her brother had sustained during the worst of his dysphoria. She hummed as she rubbed in the salve, handing Krem back the container when she was finished.

                She dived under the water then, her hair streaming behind her like a trail of flame, and she surfaced near Rocky, tackling the dwarf with a barely-there grin. “I got you!” She informed him. “What are you going to do about it?”

                “This,” He told her, grabbing her braid and removing the tie that kept it from loosening. “How do you like those apples, Lady?”

                She cried out in dismay as the water-weighted locks came unbraided, her hair now loose and splayed out in the water like a puddle of gold. “oh no!” She gasped, trying to gather her hair but instead getting her arms tangled in it. “That’s not fair, Rocky!”  Everyone burst into laughter and she huffed, untangling her arms and managing to gather her tresses. “None of you are very nice!”

                “And why does this surprise you?” Dorian asked, a grin on his face, “We _are_ mercenaries, my dear.” He walked towards her but lost his footing and tripped, grabbing onto her to break his fall.

                “Amatus!” Krem cried out in dismay, clasping his hands over his mouth as soon as the word left it. “I- I mean Dorian, are you okay?”

                Dorian’s face was crimson as he held onto Evelynne. “I- I’m fine….” He said in a fluster. “Did- did you just say what I think you said?”

                “I said nothing.” Krem denied, hands crossed over his chest. “I did not say the A-word.”

                “He said Amatus.” Dalish supplied, a grin on her face. “Krem said Amatus and Sparkler got flustered… Ma Vhenan, do you agree that this is interesting?”

                Skinner nodded in assent. “’e said Amatus, whatever that means.”

                “I-“ Krem tried to form a rebuff but instead sighed. “Fine, fine, I said the A-word. I called Sparkler Amatus.”

                Dorian’s face turned ever redder and he hid behind Evelynne. She patted his head and spoke. “What does Amatus mean? It sounds a bit like Mellitus, an Ostwickian term of endearment.”

                “It means beloved…” Dorian grumbled, “It’s Teverne and it means beloved and I never thought that I’d hear someone call me that, someone that I care for anyway.”

                “So you’re embarrassed? Happy?” Evelynne asked, still patting his head, albeit still a bit confused.  “If this is a good thing, stop hiding.”

                Krem was scratching his head and looking away, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I- if it displeases you, you may pretend that I have said nothing.”

                Dorian straightened and walked to Krem, kissing the other man soundly. “This does not displease me… I just had not ever expected to be called Amatus by someone that I cared for.”

                Krem smiled and laughed. “I can say it more, if you wish…”

                “Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write <3  
> Check out my tumblr: arellasmercy.tumblr.com  
> Comments and kudos make my day so super happy!


End file.
